The Path of Gaining What was once lost
by Charmedfan90
Summary: ok...on hiatus for the moment since someone went in here and deleted my second chapter...off to find it...
1. Is Mommy ok?

**The Path of Gaining What was Once Lost**

**Rated: T (Some foul language, some sensual content, but not too much)**

**Quick Summary: Elders let Patty keep Paige, but take Sam away from Patty. The first chapter is just how it happened. Then it is going to go foward seventeen years. Between Demons and Elders the Charmed Ones are not going to get a break are they?**

**Prologue **

**Sam's POV**

Patty's hand tightened over mine as another contraction hit her, causing her pain. "Come on Patty, just one more push!" Penny cried out. Patty cried out one last breath, as the hardest push came, and the baby came out in a swirl of orbs. The orbs stopped to show that we had a baby girl. I had never felt as happy in my life as I saw my baby girl. But deep down inside, I knew it would be better if we gave her up so the Elders didn't do anything to her.

"Oh, Sam isn't she beautiful?" Patty breathed. She had Patty's eyes, and my nose. Hopefully she will grow up far away from magic, and live a normal life she so deserves. I kissed my baby girl on the cheek before facing Patty. When I opened my mouth and started to tell her the one thing I never wanted to tell her, Prue came downstairs.

"Mommy, Grams what's going on?" she asked, her blue eyes looking at our baby, her half-sister. The petulant seven year-old glared at them expecting an answer. Before we knew it, little Piper and Phoebe came crawling down the stairs, during all the commotion.

"Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, get to bed and I'll explain it in the morning," Penny said in a strained voice. Prue shook her head no, and her sisters stood by her side. Before Penny said anything, Patty asked her mother to wait.

"Prue, Piper, and Phoebe come here I want you to meet someone." The threesome walked over to Patty on their kitchen table to see the baby.

"Patty, what are you doing? They are going to be here any minute," I tightly whispered in her ear. I said really worried that my bosses would come, and I am not going to let them hurt my baby.

"I am not going to go through with it Sam, I am keeping her whether the Elders like it or not." She turned to the other girls. "You know when Mommy said she was just getting a little fat?" they nodded their heads at the same time. "I was actually making a baby in my tummy. This is your baby sister Paige," Patty said to her girls. "Now I want to you girls to take care of each other no matter what happens." They nodded again. I was about to pull them aside so I could talk to Patty alone, when out of nowhere a searing burning pain hit my head. I heard someone yelling, and it took me a minute it was me howling in pain. Tears started to pour from my eyes as I hit my head on the tile. I saw two pairs of orbs come in.

"We need to take the child, you know the rules Samuel." One of those bastard elders said. One of the Elders walked towards my daughter and I tried to get up to protect her, but the pain intensified and I was back on my back. Paige started to cry and then I saw Piper throw out her hands to try and freeze the Elder, but it just slowed him down. Prue, Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige's baby hands and instantly the whole room was enveloped in blue lights, surrounding the girls. Suddenly a blue shield shot out and hit the Elder back and the pain in my head stopped. I got up and stood by my family.

"You are not taking her away." I said venom in my voice. One of the Elder's eyes went white and instantly turned to the other elder.

"He is right, combined they are going to be the Charmed Ones." The other Elder shot his head around in shock.

"You are positive?" she shook her head. "Well, it seems you have conceived the Power of Four Miss Halliwell, but there has to be a punishment for breaking the rules. Sam has to go." My heart dropped as Patty's eyes started to get misty.

"No, Paige is not going to be raised without her father." Patty's hands shot out successfully freezing one Elder. Penny walked in front of Patty shielding her from the Elders view. The unfrozen Elder waved his hand unfreezing the frozen one. I am not going to let the love of my life get stuck with this punishment; I bent down and kissed Patty on the lips.

"I am not going put Paige through the life of constantly running. I am going to go."

"Sam no!" Patty cried. "Paige is going to need her father."

"She already has a great mom and grandmother to take care of her." I bent down and pecked a kiss on my baby girl. "Daddy loves you so much. Live your life fully Paige," I walked over to the Elders, and turned around one last time. Penny flicked her finger at the Grandfather clock, blocking my way towards them. "I have to go Penny."

She wrapped me in a hug, and kissed me on the cheek goodbye. "Somehow, we will find a way to bring you back."

I nodded and walked to the Elders. Orbs surrounded me, and the jingling that used to be so comforting, now sounded dead and hollow as I watched my vision of my family leaving me.

**Reviews Appreciated**


	2. Suprise

**Thank you _PaigetheSuperWhiteLighter, and Piker84 _for the reviews and to my annonymous reviewer. Onward to chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3 Patty's POV**

I still can't believe they took him away. I just sat on my bed, not believing it actually happened. I looked over to see my youngest daughter, sleeping peacefully in her crib. Paige, my baby girl. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and picked her up. She looked a lot like herself, but she saw Sam in much of little Paige's baby body. Her warm little body, snuggled into me closer. "Mommy?" I hear Prue's little voice came in. "Are you feeling better than last night?"

"Come here you," I cooed over to her, and she crawled into my lap, making sure Paige didn't get hurt. "Mommy is fine now sweetie." Then I see Phoebe wobble in, holding hands with Piper. They came to me and their sisters, and huddled in. I smiled down, my daughters all together, with me. The one thing that will never change in this place is my love for them. We stayed like this for a long while, and then I heard one of their tummies rumbling. "Lets go see if Grams has any breakfast ready."

"Yay breakfast!" Piper jumped down and started for the kitchen. Looks like little Piper inherited Mom's passion to cook. Prue helped Phoebe off my lap, and we headed for the kitchen. Paige yawned and she looked at my with her big brown eyes. Paige snuggled into me, and I smiled down at her. One part of Paige is always going to have Sam around, and I am going to have to deal with that. All of my babies don't have a father to help raise them. I walked into the kitchen, and of course I was right about Mom making something.

"Hey Mom, can you hold Paige for a second?" I can't believe I am going to try to do this, Mom took Paige from my arms and I headed upstairs. I got a notepad, and started to scrawl out a spell, to try and summon Sam back to me. This is my last attempt for wanting a normal life. "_Magic forces, light magic calling light, reaching out through space and light, may he be far, or may he be near, bring Sam back to me here," _I waited for any sign of him coming back, and the next thing I know, Paige orbed into my arms. She smiled and giggled at me. I held our child Sam, she is going to know you, I promise. I hear the doorbell, and I went to go get it, Paige still in my arms.

Out of everyone I expected to be at the door, I never expected what came next. "Hello Patty," Victor Bennet standing on my front porch. I stood there in shock, and then he noticed a baby in my arms. Before he could say anything, I froze him with my free hand, and closed the door on him.

"Mom!!" I called at, and she instantly came to my side, probably thinking a demon was here. "He's back,"

"Who is back Patty?"

"Victor."

**I know it is very short, but the curse that is called writer's block hit me again. Don't worry there will be some demon action soon!**


	3. Past Unveiled

**Chapter 5 (Patty's POV)**

"Well, we need to get rid of him of course!" Mother said, oblivious to the fact that this might be an opportunity to have the girls re-connect with their father. She went to the door and saw that Victor was frozen. She smiled at me, and I flicked my fingers in Victor's direction and he unfroze.

"Patty," he shook his head in surprise to see my mom next to me. "Penny," he said stiffly.

"What do you want Victor? **You **caused enough trouble in this family. Why don't you go crawl back in the hole you were in before?" Victor looked stung, and I could tell that he truly felt guilty for leaving.

**Flashback**

_We had just got home after the hospital released the ok to let me leave with little Phoebe in my arms. Victor had his arm around me, not even in the least disappointed about having another little girl in the family. Unfortunately, a demon just had to pop in and rear it's ugly head at us. Repositioning Phoebe I threw out a free hand and froze the demon on the spot. "Victor get Phoebe with her sisters," I put Phoebe into Victor's arms and called out for Mom, who was still outside. "DEMON!"_

_Mom ran in, still very quick and nimble for a woman her age, and swished her arm activating her telekinetic punch. The demon went flying, and crashed into the kitchen. I froze the demon again and Mom did her thing, being able to come with a spell of the top her head, "Demon so vile, twisting his evil interests to hurt others, I send you back to hell with no chance for reconcile!" I look towards Victor and he was with our daughters, huddling them close, trying to make them not wanting them to watch._

_Victor looked up at me, worry and slight anger. "When is this going to stop Patty? I do not want our daughters raised while being under constant demon attacks."_

_"Victor, they are not going to have a choice when they get older, it is their destiny. You know that already," Mom instantly snapped. Honest to god, I hated growing up as a witch. The constant burden of vanquishing demons, not being able to have a normal life, it is infuriating. The only thing is that I don't regret not being one though. _

_"I honestly would like them to have a normal childhood too Vic, but it will be harder if they don't have their powers. They are at more of a risk of being hurt without them protecting them." I said, trying to rationalize what my mom meant to say. His eyes flashed a sense of doubt._

_"You don't even want to consider this?" He shook his head. "Fine, I am ok about this for now," A few months later, he couldn't stand it anymore. I could still see love in his eyes as he said this, "Patty, I love you, but I can't deal with magic anymore,"_

_"Victor," I try, but he silences me._

_"I know you can't give up your powers for me and our daughters, and it will better for you if I am not here. I am not going to burden you with my presence anymore, your mother made that clear," And with that he left, and I didn't hear from him since. The tears kept pouring like that for months._

"No, Mom." she gives me a weird look, but steps down. "Come on in Victor," We walked into the living room, and sat down. He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he looked at Paige.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is my daughter Paige Halliwell-Wilder," he seemed stung that I had a child with Sam, but managed to keep a straight face. Paige moved her little baby body and to get a good look at him, and she let out a happy squeal to see a new face. With that she disappeared from my arms and started to orb towards Victor. "Hold your arms out!" I yell quickly, not wanting Paige to fall. Victor instantly put his arms out, and Paige formed back into her little baby body, and he brought her close, like his own daughter.

Victor looked down at Paige, looking at her baby body. Paige cuddled, into his body and he smiled. "She is beautiful Patty,"

"You want to see Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?" I asked, now knowing the reason he came back. His head shot up, and he smiled a big toothy smile. "Mom, can you send the girls in here?" Grams got Prue, Piper, and Phoebe up and they were walking towards Victor. Prue's icy blue eyes shot up in recognition. At first in surprise, but then they darkened. Prue was still mad at her father, and I knew it.

"Da-Victor," her voice sounded and I saw his happiness fade into sadness as he saw Prue walk away. He looked down, knowing he had disappointed one of his daughters by coming back. Piper looked at Victor and smiled crying, "Daddy!" she started to run for him, but then went back to grab Phoebe's hand, and they went towards Victor.

"Piper, Phoebe," he cried, tears of happiness stinging his eyes. He picked up Piper with his free hand and put her on one leg, and while transferring Paige back to me, and picked up Phoebe. "I have missed you so much,"

"Da da, why did you leave? Piper asked.

"No love us?" Phoebe babbled.

"Daddy loves you so much, but he had to go away for awhile, but now he is going to be back for good," he said bringing two of his girls close to his body. He looked at me, as if asking for approval, and I just nodded. Paige started to squirm in my arms, wanting to be with her sisters, and wanting to be, no way, with Victor? Paige started to orb, again but I whispered, "Alright, I'll bring you over to him,"

"Paige wants in to," I said as the squirming baby wanted in. Victor made room for Paige to wiggle in, and I safely plopped her down into Victor's arms. "I'll go see if I can talk to Prue to coming down,"

**Meanwhile in Prue's Room (Prue's POV)**

Daddy came back, but why would he? He doesn't love us, he thinks we are freaks because what we are. I stared at a picture, that was on my bedside, one of me, Mommy, and Daddy. Why did he come back if he hates us?

**Patty's POV**

I walked upstairs and headed into Prue's room, and saw her crying looking at a picture we had taken when she was little. "Prue, honey what's wrong?"

"Why is Daddy back if he hates us?" she asked with her seven year old bluntness.

"Prue, Daddy doesn't hate you or your sisters." Her blue eyes teared up as she denied it.

"If he loves us, why did he leave?" I was not sure how to answer. I thought of something that may help.

"Why don't you ask Daddy? I'll go get him," Prue just nodded in response, and I headed downstairs, to find Victor still playing with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Girls, can I talk to Daddy for awhile?" They nodded, and I grabbed Paige from his arms and walked into the kitchen where Mom was still there.

"Can you watch Paige for awhile? Me and Victor are going to talk to Prue," Mom took her from my arms but stopped me.

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing Patty? Re-introducing the girls to Victor?"

"Mom, he is their father, I can't take that right away from him,"

"He should have lost that right when he walked out on us."

"Mother, please not right now, just let me talk with Victor,"

"I see you have forgotten about Sam since Victor came back," That made me stop in my tracks. Have I really forgotten my feelings for Sam already? Have I already given up on him?

"Can we please talk about this later mom?" she finally nodded and I walked out of there. "Victor, you need to go talk to Prue,"

"Is that what she wants, or does she just want to push me away again?" Victor genuinely looked depressed, thinking that his seven year old daughter hated him.

"Just go up there, and try to explain. Prue is very smart for her age," Victor nodded and headed upstairs.

**Victor's POV**

I swallowed as I got closer and closer to Prue's room. She looked at me like I was the scum of the world, and that felt like a knife to my heart. I lightly knocked on her door, and opened it. "Prue, can I come in?" She just nodded and I slowly walked in, and I noticed she was spilling tears over a family portrait. She turned around, and she looked at me, tears still forming in her baby blue eyes.

"Daddy, why did you leave, why did you hate us so much that you left us?" Hearing her ask that to me was like a knife to the heart.

"It is really hard to explain, but I didn't leave because of that. I love you and your sisters more than anything else on this planet, and I just wanted you to have the best life you could have. Leaving you, your sisters, Mommy, and Grams was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life." After I finished, Prue hopped off her bed, and started pull me into a big hug. I lifted her up and she buried her face into my chest. "I love you so much Prue,"

"I love you too Daddy,"

**In front of Prue's room (Penny's POV)**

I went to go check on Prue, and saw what Victor said, and for once in my life since I have known Victor, I actually believed what he said was true. I can really tell he was still in love with Patty. He is going to be a good father again, if I get over my pride and let him. I smiled, and looked down at the sleeping Paige in my arms. She is going to need a father figure until I can get Sam back. As I went downstairs, I heard a crash and I knew there was a demon in the house.

**I am going to end it here, 4 hours of typing and finally getting inspired can really make a guy tired. Anyways, reviews appreciated :D**


	4. Secret's Out

**Wow, glad I am getting some reviews :D. Thanks Missy Paige, and PaigetheSuperWhiteLighter. Ok, here is chapter 6**

**Chapter 6 (Patty's POV)**

As I watched Victor walk upstairs, I had a touch of nostalgia, back to when Victor was still apart of my life, the girl's lives. I went into the kitchen and saw Piper and Phoebe eating happily. I am so glad to see my girls happy. Well, they were happy before, but a new sense of gleeful energy had entered back into their bodies again. I sat down and grabbed an apple and took a bite, chewing softly. The words Mom had said just minutes ago swirled around in my mind. Do I still have feelings for Sam? Was he just a fling? I will decided eventually, I am not going to contemplate my love life right in front of my daughters.

I suddenly felt the mood dampen in the room. Something was not right, I turned around and saw a demon, and he threw an energy ball in my direction. Instinctively I ducked and it exploded a coffee mug, spilling it everywhere. I threw out my hands trying to freeze him, but it only made him go in slow motion. "Piper, get you sister out of here!" I yelled, and put another slow-mo freeze on the demon. In an instant, the demon froze, and I see Piper standing there hands out like mine, and the demon had froze.

**Penny's POV (running down the stairs)**

The instant I heard the crash I started downstairs, and I saw Victor coming out of Prue's room. Taking that to my advantage, I gave the sleeping baby Paige to Victor. "Keep her safe, there has to be a demon," I said, and I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to find the demon completely frozen. "Nice freeze dear." She shook her head.

"Mom, that wasn't me. I managed to put a slow-mo on him, but Piper was able to freeze him with one flick." Already their powers were growing, now we need to make sure they are strong as being sisters, and not just witches. I swished my arm at the demon and sent him to the other room. I tried to think of a vanquishing spell off the top of my head, but the demon instantly retaliated with an energy ball. The ball froze, and I tried to send it back at the demon, but it only went back a couple feet. This demon is strong, Me and Patty together may not be able to vanquish him by ourselves. I jumped back as I saw a set of orbs, reform right next to me. Paige had orbed Victor and Prue to the battle. We can't have my granddaughters vanquishing demons while they are still in their diapers!

The energy ball unfroze and Prue blinked at it, sending it the opposite direction, towards the demon. The demon ducked out of the way, and formed another one in his hands. "Nice parlor trick little one. You would make a nice demon," he smiled, blackening teeth showing. "Unfortunately, there is only one way to vanquish me, and the only ones who can are still in their diapers!" he laughed maliciously. Prue cocked her head to one side, and sent the demon flying back onto his butt. Soon Piper and Phoebe huddled near their sister and father. The demon sent an energy ball their direction, but a sheild shot up, protecting them.

The Power of Four is the only thing that can stop him?!? OK. Prue is the only one that may be able to say the spell fluently enough. "Piper freeze him!" Piper shot her hands out, just like Patty and the demon froze. "Ok, Prue, girls if you can I need you to repeat something for me ok?" Prue bravely nodded, and Victor crouched down to their level and put Paige near her sisters. **"**_The Power of Four,"_

I started out, and Prue mimicked it perfectly, "_will let our spirits," _once again perfect, "_soar,"_ Perfect. "Prue can you say that good?" Prue nodded. "Ok now say it and direct all your anger at him."

"_The Power of Fwour will let our spirits swoar," _Prue started out, and then she corrected herself. "_The Power of Four will let our spirits soar," _Soon Piper joined in, and Phoebe grabbed ahold of Paige's hands and Piper's hands. The demon unfroze.

"NO!" he shouted and Victor instantly put himself around his daughters, but the spell I had taught Prue took into effect and the energy ball died out, and the demon exploded in a shower of sparks. The Power of Four, my granddaughters.

**Victor's POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting pain to shoot up my back, but it didn't. The demon was vanquished, and my daughters, all of them are safe. I sighed happily, and I smiled down at my oldest daughter, she was smiling proudly. "That's my girl," I said ruffling her hair with one hand. I kissed Piper and Phoebe on their heads. I got up and I saw Patty looking at me. "Umm.. Victor, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I nodded and handed Paige over to Penny. We walked over to the living room and we sat on the couch. She started to pick at her cuticles, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Patty, what's wrong?" I asked instantly.

"How do you know I am nervous about something?" she asked me.

"Well, for one you always pick your cuticles when you are nervous, and you usually are able to talk about anything."

"Oh," she said. She looked really surprised that I remebered something like that. I regret leaving her because of magic, again. I really want her back, her trust, my marriage.

"Patty," I started, not sure how I was going to tell her that I still loved her, and needed her in my life still. What if she loves Sam? I don't want to ruin another person's life. I guess there was only one way to find out. "I know I have never been ok with magic, and I am not sure if I will ever be able to, but I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Leaving you. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made was leaving you. I still love you Patty," I whispered, but still to the point of her hearing me

**Patty's POV**

Did he say what I thought he just said? He still loves me, after everything? Magic has screwed me in my life, but he still wants me to be the girl for him. My heart shot for joy, but I remembered Sam. I love Sam too. Why does life always have to be so confusing? Right now, I just want to jump into Victor's arms and tell him that I still love him, which I do. How do I know I am not rebounding again. "Victor..." I sighed. "I would want nothing more than to just go back and try to make things work. I still love you too, but I also love Sam. I don't want to hurt you if Sam comes back,"

"Patty," he started, but I put up a hand silencing him.

"Just let me finish. I know this is unfair to ask you this, but can you wait until I can sort out my feelings, I don't want to you to get your hopes up so soon, and then me possibly breaking your heart later. Give me some time,"

"I could wait for you until the end of time Patty," Victor said, his eyes full of sadness, and I looked away. I can't believe I am hurting him again...

**OK, so what did you think? Reviews Please, I loves them :D**


	5. A helping hand

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I'm am soo sorry that it has taken me soo long to update! Writer's Block has been terrible for this poor story, and I am finally able to update! So here is chapter seven of Path :D**

**Penny's POV**

As Patty and Victor went out of the room, I huddled all the girls to the kitchen. Any excuse to have them not thinks about the demon that they had to vanquish. I hope none of them get any nightmares from this. Of course Piper wanted to help mix the cookies, she is most definitely going to go into cooking when she is older. I looked at the timer for the cookies, and Victor and Patty were still talking. As soon as the cookies were done, I moved them to a cooling rack, and put the hot cookie sheets to a place where my granddaughters couldn't reach them. "Now, when those cookies are done cooling off, you girls can have one." Paige started to get fussy; I thought that Paige needed to be changed.

I picked her up and headed towards the stairs, and I unintentionally listened in on their conversation. As I leaned into the conversation, I saw the love in Victor's eyes. He has really changed since leaving them. Maybe over the years I have been too harsh on him. Victor may be good enough for my daughter. I looked at Paige, and she looked really uncomfortable and suddenly orbs surrounded me, and the next thing I know, I was in the attic where the diaper-changing table was. I smiled at my youngest granddaughter and proceeded onto changing her.

She smiled contently and looked at the Book of Shadows, and she gurgled at it, causing it to orb to a page, on the book. "What are you up to Missy Paige?" I asked her, but she just pointed to the book. "Alright, let's see what you want me to look at." I picked her up from the changing table, and walked over to the pedestal. "Hand fastening?" How does Paige know what this is? "Sweetie, I do not know why you orbed the Book to this page. She waved at the book again, causing to orb to another page. The Truth Spell…Fine, I'll re-word it, to show what they have is true love.

"_For True lovers, who want their love to reveal, unlock hearts secrets revealed, Let what was once unknown, now be shown," _I recited after changing the spell around. Hopefully it will help Patty get insight on how much Victor has truly changed.

**Patty's POV**

The room fell into complete, and total uncomfortable silence. I just stared out the window. I am really not sure what I felt. Raw, powerful, and un-channeled emotions flew through me. Anger, that I couldn't choose Victor, just because I am afraid. Fear mixed in with that anger. What if I do go back to him, and he runs off again, because of me being a witch? This entire bag of emotions going through me, and yet it has just seemed like I had forgotten about Sam. I want to be with Victor, every night and every day, I knew that in my mind, but I pushed that away. Suddenly, white lights enveloped me, and the next thing I know, it felt like I was in total euphoria, and I also felt everyone's mind.

One problem though, which had taken me awhile to notice, that I was on the floor, in a semi-unconscious state. I vaguely heard Victor saying my name, and I tried to answer. I could feel his emotions, pouring into me. Sadness, from my rejection of coming back together, worry for me, but what I felt most out of all those emotions, was love. It was pouring out of him, and it was all for our daughters and me.

**Victor's POV**

What the hell is happening? We were talking, then we stopped. The next thing I know, she is falling on the floor, blank stare on her face, and I couldn't understand what was happening. I desperately wanted to call for Penny, since she knew all this magic mumbo jumbo, but I didn't want to scare my girls. All I could do was watch the woman staring blankly back at me. After about a minute, life flooded back into her eyes. Whatever happened must have scared the living hell out of her, because all she did was wrap her arms around me. She pulled away after a moment. "Victor, I have been a fool," Now I was confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"Not forgiving you." She whispered. "You would have forgiven me if I was in your position. Whatever that was I went through made me realize that, even though I may have some feelings for Sam still-," which made me kind of sting inside, "but I am afraid Vic, I don't want to get you back just to leave. That was what was preventing me, from admitting my heart's desire."

"Patty, as I told you before I made the biggest mistake walking out on you and the girls, and I have regretted it since day one. I am never doing that again. No demon is ever going to drive me away. Not ever again," After months of wanting and needing, we finally were able to do what I wanted to do since I left. Besides just the simple hug, and the kiss, just being back here with her has fulfilled my happiest dreams of returning to her. After we pulled away I tenderly said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Just as she closed in for a kiss, little Piper came walking in.

"Gwams, can we have a cookie now?" Piper asked, and saw me and Patty kissing. She just looked at us, confusion entering on her six year old face. Penny instantly came downstairs when she saw me and Patty kissing. I saw a small smile, hidden in her features, but quickly covered them after she caught me looking. Suddenly clarity hit little Piper's face. "Is Daddy here to stay?"

I turned to Patty, and she nodded, "Come here you," I said to Piper and she scuttled over to me, and I pulled her into a hug, "I am here to stay Piper, don't you worry.

Ok, I am gonna end it here before it gets too mushy :D 

**Sorry! Anyways, hope you are looking forward to a wedding chapter coming up next. As always reviews appreciated :D**


	6. Saving Private Daddy

Finally managed to update this! Yay me :D Prue's POV 

I watched in wonder as Mommy and Grams ran around, doing weird things with magazines, and looking at yummy white cakes. I pulled at Mommy's skirt, "What is it Prue?"

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I asked, as I tried to look at what her and Grams were doing. Before she could answer Victor came in. I don't know why I refer to him as Victor still…I mean he came back...but for how long?

"Hey Patty," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Why is she being so forgiving? I glared at Victor.

"Mommy what are you doing?" I asked again, a little impatient. Mom came down to my level, with one of those big binders they'd been carrying.

"Well, me, Grams, and Daddy have been planning me and Daddy's wedding…" Wait what? They are getting married again, so soon? I stayed silent as Mom stayed at my level. "Prue sweetie what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Why are you being so forgiving? How do you know that he won't just up and leave again?" I shouted at Mom, and turned and ran up the stairs.

Victor's POV 

I stared in shock as Prue ran up the stairs. "Prue wait!" Patty called after her, but all she heard in response was Prue slamming her door. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. I guess I had this coming my way, I mean I have left this family in the past, and Prue is old enough to know and remember still. I felt terrible that one of my daughters was this angry with me. "Victor…" Patty said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"It's ok Patty…I deserved that," I sighed. Penny looked at me, and gave me a sympathetic look. "I wish I could show her a way that I am going to be here to stay…" I wish that I could make it up to my little girl. "Maybe I should try and talk to her…"

They nodded their heads, and Patty gave my hand one more squeeze before letting it go, and I headed upstairs towards Prue's room. I knocked on her door, but I didn't get an answer. "Prue…"

"Go away," she snapped instantly, and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears again. "Its not like you haven't gone away before," I heard her mutter.

"Prue…can we please just talk?" I asked her.

"I really don't see the point," she hiccupped, but I heard the door unlock, and I opened it up and I walked inside. I can't believe I made my little girl hate me so much she doesn't even want to talk to me. I guess our little moment of peace was forced.

I tried to pull Prue in for a hug, but she backed off. I cannot stand seeing one of my daughters hurting like this. "If all you wanted to do was that, then leave," she said.

"I am not going to leave again Prue…" I told her, finally managing to grab a hold of one of her tiny little shoulders. "I know that you are still hurt about me leaving-,"

"You did not have that big of an impact on my life Victor," she snapped at me. "Now let go of my shoulder, I don't want to talk anymore," she said shrugging off my hand.

"Prue I am still your father, please do not talk to me like that," I said in a calm voice.

"Haven't been one for a year, why should I trust that now? You left us! Mom, Piper, Phoebe, and you just waltz back into our lives thinking that I am just going to accept you back!" tears coming out of her eyes. Instead of saying anything, I wrapped my little girl into a hug. She resisted for a little bit, but eventually broke down and gave into my hug.

"I'm so sorry Prue," I whispered, "I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or your sisters," I held my sobbing daughter, close to me. "I promise, I am not going to leave you, not ever again," I whispered into her hair.

**Prue's POV **

I held onto him, putting my head into his shoulder. I really need to cut him some slack…I don't like being responsible one all the time…in my mind he deserves a second chance. "I'm sorry Daddy," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, it is going to be fine, Daddy's here," he whispered to me.

"I missed you Daddy," I whispered, finally telling him what I wanted to tell him since he came back.

"I missed you too Prue," he breathed into my hair. I pulled away after a minute to wipe the tears from my eyes. Daddy gave me a tissue and I blew my nose. "Feeling a little better?" he asked me. I nodded my head, and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "How about we go get you and your sisters some ice cream?" I nodded enthusiastically, and smiling, he took my hand and led me downstairs.

"I wanna go apologize to Mommy," Dad nodded and I walked back to the kitchen. "Um…Mommy," I said, and she turned to me. "I'm sorry about yelling at you,"

"It's ok Prue," she said giving me a swift hug. "So…are you and Daddy ok now?" I nodded and she smiled. Dad came in and kissed Mommy on the cheek. I turned away to keep from gagging. I do not know how adults kiss each other like that.

"I am going to go treat the girls for some ice cream," Dad told Mom. "You want me to take Paige as well?" he asked, and I looked around still seeing them working on wedding stuff. Mommy nodded, and then he asked, "You guys want anything?"

"Go ahead and be with your daughters, we will be fine for twenty, thirty minutes," Grams said, and he smirked.

"Piper, Phoebe!" I called out.

Phoebe's POV 

I heard Prue calling my name, and I rolled my eyes. I was just playing with my dollies, and then my face broke out in a grin when I heard Daddy's voice trail up.

"Come on girls, we are going to go get some ice cream," Instantly I was bounding down the stairs.

"Yay!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs, nearly collided with Piper. "Sowwy Piper," I said after bumping into her.

"S'ok Phoebe," she said fixing her ponytail. "We are getting Ice Cream," she said giggling. I had a huge grin on my face, and saw Daddy come upstairs and he walked into his room, and grabbed Paige.

"Ok girls lets go," I looked at Daddy weirdly as he held Paige, but chose to ignore it and continue being happy about getting ice cream. We walked to the car, and Prue helped me get into my car seat, along with Piper. Daddy set up a car seat for Paige, and started up the car." The drive was silent until Paige started to get fussy. Prue looked over to her and grabbed a hold of one of her hands. I sighed as she continued to fuss, and saw her pacifier and grabbed it.

"You want your pacifier Paige?" I asked her, and she reached for it. "Ok…here you go," I said, giving it to her. She gurgled happily and I laughed. Daddy smiled at me, and I felt proud of myself. We got to the ice cream place and instantly started to unbuckle myself while the car was in motion, and Prue squinted her eyes at me, and instantly the seatbelt reattached to me. "No fwair!" I cannot wait until I have a power to use back against her.

"You have to stay buckled up till we stop," Prue sighed. I stuck my tongue out at her when she wasn't looking and Paige giggled. I smiled at my little sister, and finally came to a stop. I instantly unbuckled myself, and hopped down from my car seat. I opened up my door and hopped out. Daddy turned off the car and calmly got out of the car, and lifted Paige and her car seat.

"Daddy, huwwy up!" I cried out. I want ice cream.

"Ok Phoebe hold on," he said letting out a laugh. "What do you want Phoebs?" he asked me.

"Um…I wanna choco dipped cone," I said. Daddy looked at me in confusion and I saw Prue roll her eyes.

"She wants a chocolate dipped ice cream cone," That's what I said gosh! I stopped paying attention while Piper and Prue said what they wanted and I looked out the window and saw the boy that was older than me from across the street come over to me.

"Hi Phoebe!" he said brightly. I gave him a smile, and I started to think that he liked Prue. "Is Prue with you?" he asked. Yep he definitely likes my sister. I started to move his shoulder to the direction of Prue was, and I gasped, my eyes becoming closed as a vision hit me. _A demon with black and blue skin, and shining red eyes shimmered in…FLASH…still in the ice cream place, and I saw Andy being grabbed and him screaming as the demon disappeared again._ "Phoebe…are you ok?" he asked me, and found him holding me by the shoulders.

"Um yeah…I need to talk to my daddy," I said walking towards Daddy. Andy followed me…and I was about to snap at him to go away, but Prue saw Andy and walked over to him.

"Hi Andy," she said smiling.

"Hi Prue," he said in a happy voice. They started to walk away, but Prue stopped and turned back to me.

"Here you go, Dad already paid for it," Prue explained handing me my cone. I numbly took it, and she looked at me. "Are you ok Phoebe?" she asked me.

"No…" I whispered, and I yanked her away from Andy. "I had a premonition…" I whispered.

"Ok…what is it?" she asked folding her arms.

"I saw…Andy being taken away by a scary demon," I whispered. Prue grabbed Andy and we headed for Daddy and Paige. "Daddy!"

**Victor's POV **

As I watched my daughters eat their ice cream, I sighed happily. I had missed a whole year of this, just watching my daughters play and eat, missing all the little things in life that I had missed. Paige looked up at me, and reached out with one of her baby hands and I grinned, and let her grab a hold of my finger. "Daddy," I heard Piper say and I looked at her, holding Paige with one arm, and lifted Piper up my other arm. Piper giggled as I put her on lap. "Thank you for the ice cream Daddy," Piper said eating some ice cream.

"You girls deserve it," I said kissing little Piper on the head. Just as Piper was about to say something else, I heard Phoebe yell, "Daddy!" I put Piper down and while still holding Paige I bent down to Phoebe's eye level.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked her, and she looked scared.

"Daddy…I had a premonition," she whispered. This was one of the reasons why I fought Patty with this, Phoebe shouldn't have to be dealing with this at her young age. I honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"She saw Andy being attacked," Prue explained. "We need to take him home and tell Mommy and Grams…" Andy looked at Prue weirdly, and she smiled at him and instantly he looked better. I better keep an eye on him; he really seems to like my oldest daughter.

"Come on Andy, we need to go home," Mr. Tradeau said, and Andy sighed walking over to his Dad, and before I could stop them they were on their way out of the building.

"Daddy, we need to go save him," Phoebe whimpered, still a little afraid of the demon that was going to try and kidnap Andy. I put Paige back into her car seat, and pulled her sisters close to her.

"I'll go…Prue…you need to stay here with your sisters," I told my eldest daughter.

"No," Prue instantly said. "Whatever this warlock is, it will be too powerful for you…" Prue said in an overconfident voice. I am not letting my daughters fight a demon…not if I can help it.

"Prue…just please listen to me and watch Paige," I said in a soft voice, and just as I was about to walk off…

Piper's POV 

I threw my hands out and instantly the whole room froze. "Nice freeze Piper," Prue told me, lifting Paige and her carrier and headed towards the door.

"Prue…why did you want me to freeze Daddy?" I asked, following Prue past our frozen Daddy. Phoebe whimpered and latched onto my arm.

"We need to go vanquish the demon that is going to try and kidnap Andy," Prue said in a duh voice. "Phoebe where was Andy attacked?" she asked Phoebe in an angry voice.

"I don't remember…" Phoebe said in a scared voice. "Why couldn't we just follow Daddy?"

"You don't want him to get hurt do you?" Prue asked her as we continued to walk. I felt bad for Phoebe as she continued to cling to my arm.

"Over there…" Phoebe pointed to an alleyway, and I saw Andy and his Dad walking towards their car. The demon shimmered in, and instantly we headed for the demon.

The demon knocked out Andy's dad, and as soon as we got there I threw out my hands and tried to freeze the demon, but it only slowed him. Prue squinted at the demon knocking him off his feet. Prue gave me Paige and ran towards Andy, "Are you ok?" she whispered to him. He nodded, but seemed glad Prue was there.

"Prue look out!" I yelled, throwing out my hands trying to freeze the knife.

Victor's POV 

I felt weird as I walked, and had the sudden urge to turn around again to check on the girls. I turned and saw they weren't there, and I began to panic. I ran out of the Ice cream shop and looked for my girls, and turned towards the alley were I thought I had saw Andy and his dad walk towards. I saw the demon being sent off his feet by Prue. She had walked over to Andy, and checked if he was ok. I ran faster as I tried to reach them in time, and instantly ran all out when I saw the demon toss the knife and heard Piper yell, "Prue look out!"

I barely heard Paige let out a scared wail, and I pushed Prue out of the way, and let out a groan of pain as I felt the knife hit my shoulder. "Daddy!" I heard Prue cry out, and I turned the wound away from all my daughters so they won't see my wound. I saw tears coming from her eyes, and Paige started to cry. My daughters were trying to crowd me, but I knew that I cannot let them get distracted by the demon.

I saw the demon summon an energy ball and instantly I forced myself higher preventing the energy ball from hitting my daughters. "Daddy!" Phoebe screamed, and I barely felt her hands on my face.

Prue's POV 

Daddy…he saved us. "Prue duck," Andy warned and instantly I ducked and the energy ball hit the wall.

"Aw poor little witches afraid their Daddy will die," he said snickering. I saw him eyeing my sisters, "Don't worry you will be joining him soon," he said creating another deadly energy ball, and he tossed it in my general direction. I shot my hand out almost like a stop sign, but before I could send it away it shot back towards him, causing him to disappear in smoky fire.

I turned back to my Daddy and saw blood…even though he was clearly trying to hide it. "Daddy," I said going to my knees and shaking him.

"Prue…" he whispered weakly, and saw his eyes trying to focus on me.

"You are breaking your promise," I whispered, feeling tears starting to sting at my eyes. "You promised you weren't going to leave again…" Dad lifted his hand and brushed my tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he whispered. I started to sob, and Piper walked over with Paige tears in her eyes still. Paige started to cry.

"Daddy you promised!" I cried out, starting to hit him where he wasn't bleeding.

"Prue…" I heard my name being called, and slowly turned my head and saw Andy, and he gently grabbed my hands from hitting Daddy, and I cried onto his shoulder.

Bright lights surrounded the alley and the formed into a woman. "Girls…" she said to us, and instantly I pulled away from Andy and shot my hand out trying to attack her telekinetically, but nothing happened. "I am here to help your Daddy ok?" she said bending down to Victor. She pulled out the knife and Daddy yelped. The lady put her hands over him and bright lights came out and his wounds started to heal.

Victor's POV 

The world stopped spinning and I saw a Whitelighter healing me. "Thanks," I manage to mutter. She nodded. "Um who are you?" I asked sitting up. Before she could answer, Paige orbed into my arms again, and I was met with my other daughters enfolding me into a hug.

"Natalie," she said getting up. "The Elders sent me to heal you…and to dust the young boy,"

"Dusting him?" I asked, after giving each of my girls a kiss on the head, and calmed down Paige.

"He saw too much, magic could be exposed," she said stiffly. "So I'll have to wipe his memory of this event,"

"No," Prue said pulling away from me, "leave him alone," she said standing next to Andy.

"Prudence, move out of the way," Natalie commanded.

"No," she shot back. "He won't tell anyone," Prue said.

"I promise," Andy added. I gently stood up and faced Natalie.

"It won't hurt to have at least one friend who knows their secret," I pointed up to the Whitelighter. Natalie sighed, but nodded.

"Ok…he will be able to remember this then. I am just a call away if you need to be healed," she said, brusquely orbing away. I looked down at Paige and she had calmed down. I pulled in each of my daughters for a hug once again; glad that I will be able to hold all of them still.

"Thanks…" Andy told me, and I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright lets go get your daddy up, and he'll take you home ok?" Andy nodded, and we walked towards his dad to wake him up.


	7. Truth revealed

**It has jumped about five years…when Paige is old enough to know that Victor isn't her real father.**

**Victor's POV**

I smiled staring at our recent family photo. Paige was in the middle me and Patty holding her on our laps, with Phoebe right next to her, arms tightly hugging her youngest sister. Prue had her hand on my shoulder; her hair was so much longer than it was when she was younger. She looked so much like Patty, as did Piper. Piper was next to Patty head on her shoulder. . Penny was right next to us, wrapping an arm around Piper. "Hey you…" Patty said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "That is a good picture of us isn't it?" Patty said smiling at the picture.

"Yeah…" I said also grinning still.

"Daddy…" I heard Paige's voice coming down from below me. Smiling I bent down to Paige's level.

"Hey Paigey girl…" I said giving her a smile.

"How come I am the only one that orbs?" Paige asked me. Now this is the kind of question I get stumped on.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"When I move stuff…things orb…why isn't Prue's, or Piper, or Phoebe's powers…tied to orbing?" I turned to Patty…was this the time to tell Paige that I wasn't her biological father? Before I could answer, I heard Prue coming down the stairs.

"Ok…I am going to go to Andy's," Prue said quickly. Something wasn't right with what she was wearing.

"Wait a minute young lady…" I said walking towards her. She stopped and I knew she was rolling her eyes at me. "Let me see what you are wearing," I said turning her around. Too short of a mini skirt, tank top…and is that makeup? I am not letting my little girl go out into the world looking like that. "You need to change…"

"No," Prue said automatically. "It's just a date Dad," Prue snapped, rolling her eyes

"That is more of a reason to change," I said and she rolled her eyes, not very happy that she needed to change.

"Fine…" she sighed, and trudged back upstairs. I turned back to Patty, and Paige and I saw Paige looking at us expectantly.

"Mommy…" Paige sighed, and I guess it is time for us to tell Paige I am not her biological dad…I hope she'll take it ok. "Why did you and Daddy go all silent?" I picked up Paige, and put her on the couch. My hands started to sweat as I tried to think of what to say to Paige.

**Patty's POV**

I could tell how scared Victor was of losing Paige. Victor had developed a great relationship with all of our daughters. Paige had grown really attached to Victor…and we still haven't told her about Sam. I'm sorry Sam…I do want your daughter to know about you…I didn't want to tell her this early. "Paige…" I stopped, not entirely sure what to say to my youngest daughter.

"Mommy…did I say something wrong?" Paige asked.

"No sweetie…you didn't" I told her.

"Mommy…why is my question hard to answer?" she asked me.

"It's just a sore subject sweetie…" I sighed, grabbing Victor's hand. "The reason why Prue, Piper, or Phoebe can't orb is because that…Daddy is not your…real Daddy…"

**Paige's POV**

What does that mean? Daddy isn't my real Daddy? "What…what does that mean?" I am so confused.

"Your real Daddy…he is up in heaven…he did it to protect you," Mommy tried to explain to me.

"Then why did you lie to me about all this? You guys taughted me not to lie…that was the first rule…" I whispered sadly.

"Paige…you have to understand…" Daddy…no…I don't even know what to call him anymore. I am so confused…I don't understand. "Paigey…" he saw me crying…and he reached his hand out towards me, but I shrinked away from him. I closed my eyes and orbed into me and Phoebe's room.

"Hey Paige," Phoebe greeted, brushing her hair. I turned away and went onto my bed, holding a teddy bear in my arms.

**Prue's POV**

I sighed, getting out of my clothes again. God I can't get anything past the Fashion Police, AKA worried Daddy. God he can trust Andy…and me. Taking a once over on my clothes, I walked out of my room and was about to head downstairs when I heard Paige crying. I stopped and went back towards Paige and Phoebe's room. I knocked on their door and walked in. Phoebe had our youngest sister in a hug.

"What's the matter?" I asked walking towards Paige and Phoebe

"I don't know…Paige orbed in crying," Phoebe informed me.

"Paige…sweetie what happened?" I asked pulling her away from Phoebe and I rubbed Paige's back.

"Mommy and Daddy said…that Daddy wasn't my real Daddy…"Paige sobbed. They did what? Ok…Prue calm down, you need to comfort your baby sister.

"Paige…" I whispered.

"Did you guys know about it to?" Paige asked pulling away from me.

"Paige…"

"You guys did know…" Paige whispered. "Why couldn't you tell me?" Paige cried.

"We didn't want you to get hurt sweetie," Piper's voice came out from behind me. Piper walked to us. "I know you are hurting right now…but you have to know…ever since I have been able to write and read…me, grams, Mom, and Prue have been trying to get your real Daddy back…"

"But our Daddy…he loves you like you are his own…" Phoebe reminded her. Paige stayed silent, and I pulled Piper and Phoebe away from Paige.

"Ok…you guys comfort Paige…I am going to go yell at our parents," I said walking out of their room. I stormed down the stairs, and gave each mom and dad a withering glare. "What were you two thinking?" I snapped at them, automatically assuming that they knew what I was talking about.

"Well…I wanted you to change…" Dad started, "And I think you need to change again missy," I looked down at myself, and rolled my eyes.

"Dad…" I said darkly.

"Prue, sweetie your Dad is right…you can't go out dressed like that," motioning towards some of my stomach showing.

"Ok…lets not talk about me right now. What were you two thinking you could tell Paige that he isn't her real dad?" I shot pointing towards Victor. "She is just a kid…"

"As are you," Mom calmly reminded me. "Paige asked why she was the only one who had powers tied in with orbing of some sort…so we had to tell her the truth Prue," I sighed…and forced myself to calm down.

"Ok…but Paige is up in her room crying right now…she has no idea what to think about what you guys told her," I informed them.

**Victor's POV**

I let out a small sigh, and ran a hand through my hair. Patty wrapped her hand around one of mine. Prue's face softened, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't worry Dad…Paige will come around. She loves you too much not to," I wrapped my daughter in a hug, thanking her. I am hoping Prue is right about Paige; I love Paige like she was one of my own.

"Thank you Prue," I whispered, kissing the top of her hair.

"Maybe I should just not go over to Andy's house…" Prue said after pulling away.

"No Prue…me and Dad can handle this. Go ahead and hang out with Andy," Patty said, shooing Prue away.

"If you guys are sure…" Prue said reluctantly, heading for the door.

"Wait…you should," but I heard the door close and sighed. She needed to change her clothes again.

"Girls will be girls Victor," Patty said simply, patting my shoulder.

"Patty…what about Paige…" I couldn't stand it if I lost Paige. I had lost all of my daughter's trust once…now what about Paige? Patty pulled me in for a hug, and I held her close.

"Don't worry…it will work out…" Patty told me, as we held each other in a tight embrace. "I'll try and calm her down…" Patty said after a moment pulling away. I nodded and sat on the couch.

**Piper's POV**

I walked over to my sisters and embraced them both into a hug. "Where is my real Daddy?"

"Your Daddy is up there," I said pointing up to the ceiling.

"My Daddy is in the ceiling?" she asked in a confused voice. I really shouldn't be the one explaining this to her, Mom or Grams should be explaining this, not me and Phoebe.

"No…your Daddy is…"I was about to finish my sentence when I saw Mom walk in.

"Girls…I want to talk to Paige alone…ok?"

Phoebe and I nodded our heads and I reluctantly detangled myself from Paige and walked out of Paige's room.

**Patty's POV**

I walked over to Paige who was once again latching herself to her teddy bear. "Paige…sweetie…" I called out softly. She turned away from my voice and I sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed, rubbing her back gently.

"Who is my real Daddy?" Paige asked after a moment. I stayed silent for a moment and she turned around to face me.

"Your real Daddy's name is Sam Wilder…he was my Whitelighter…so that is why your powers are tied in with orbing…" Paige nodded, and I cleared my throat before continuing. "When you were born…the bosses of Whitelighters called Elders, wanted to take you away from me and Sam…but he went willingly and saved you, so you could live a normal life."

"When did…Victor…" she started, and she barely said his name right, "come back?" It felt weird hearing Paige calling Victor by his name, and not Daddy.

"Well…I guess I should tell you about why Victor left…" I really hate calling him Victor for Paige. "He couldn't understand my magic…and after a while, got fed up with it, despite wanting to be with me and your sisters…."

"And you let him come back into your lives? Right after Daddy left? He is a mean man…he doesn't deserve to be here with us," Paige sobbed.

"Paige…when Victor did come back…he instantly fell in love with you. He accepted you into his heart…"

"He is not my Daddy…"

"In his heart he views you as his daughter…" I tried saying, but Paige turned away from me.

"I don't want him as my Daddy…I want my Daddy," Paige said tears streaming down her porcelain face.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed getting up from the couch. "Hey girls," I said trying to hide my depression from them with a big smile. They both enfolded me into a hug and I hugged them back. "Why don't you girls go play outside…I have to go talk to Mommy ok?" I said pulling away. Phoebe and Piper nodded and I headed up the stairs towards Paige and Phoebe's room. I was about to walk in…when I stopped and started to listen in…

Paige called me Victor…and it sounded like she…doesn't even want me in her life anymore. The better part of me knew I should turn away before I heard something that would really hurt me, but the stronger part of me wanted to stay and listen to what Paige had to say about me. "He is not my Daddy…" I felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes and I barely resisted the urge to let them fall. Patty tried to defend me…but Paige doesn't want me anymore…she wants Sam back. I should have known that in the end, Paige was going to choose her real dad over me…

I walked away from Paige's room and headed towards Patty's and my own room and sat down on the bed, running my hands over my face. I laid back on my bed and inhaled slowly. I knew this day was coming…and I guess I should have prepared for it.

**Patty's POV**

"Paige…I am going to go take your sisters out for a while with Grams…but I want you to stay…"

"Stay with someone who lied to me all my life," Paige muttered.

"Paige…I want you to stay with him ok?" I told her turning her to face me. Paige didn't look too happy about it. "No orbing out of the house either,"

"But Mommy," Paige said, but I shook my head. "Ok…" she said a pout on her face.

"Thank you…" I knew she wouldn't orb out of the house, so I just had to get Piper and Phoebe out of the house for a while, and let Victor have some alone time with Paige. I headed back downstairs, but saw Victor was in our room. Did he hear anything of what Paige said about him? He must of heard my footsteps and he instantly snapped up from his bed, and had a neutral smile on his face. "Victor…" I wasn't sure if I should ask how much of the conversation that he heard…since he probably overheard all of the mean things Paige had said.

"How did the talk with Paige go?" he asked, and I knew he overheard everything. His face, even though he was desperately trying to show he wasn't hurt. I just wrapped him into a hug. After a moment, I pulled away and sighed.

"Victor…I think you should stay here with Paige for a while. I'll go get the girls out of the house, and we'll come back later…"

"Are you sure that is that good of an idea?" Victor asked taking one of my hands. I patted his hands, hoping I was doing the right thing.

"Lets just try it, and see if it works out ok?" I asked putting a gentle kiss on his lips. Victor relented and nodded his head. "I love you,"

"Love you too," Victor whispered, and I headed down to go get Piper and Phoebe. I found them in the kitchen grabbing some water.

"Phoebe…Piper…" I started but Phoebe instantly was next to me.

"Is Daddy ok?" she asked me. "Did I do something to make Daddy sad?" she asked. Aw…Phoebe thought she did something to make Victor sad.

"No Phoebe…you nor Piper did anything to make your Daddy sad…we are just going to go out for a while ok?" I said taking Piper and Phoebe's hands.

"What about Paige?" Piper asked as we headed for the front door.

"Paige is going to stay with Daddy…" I said not wanting to explain.

"Mommy…I am not sure if Paige wants to be with Daddy…she was really upset," Piper said as we left.

"She'll calm down…" I assured her. Well I hope she would…

**Victor's POV**

Patty left and I sighed. This was going to be a fun evening. I started to head downstairs, but stopped. I wanted to talk with Paige still she was just a kid. Walking towards her room I saw her crawled in her bed, clutching desperately onto her teddy bear. She was breathing deeply, and I could tell she was trying to go to sleep. Still I walked into her room, and gently pulled her covers over her, and lightly kissed her on the head. She shirked away from me, and I sighed, "I'll be downstairs if you need me ok?" She nodded, and I sadly walked out of the room.

Walking downstairs, I headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack for myself.

**Paige's POV**

As Da…Victor tucked me in, I pulled away from him. I could tell he was sad…but I want my real Daddy…I clutched onto my teddy bear really tight. Why couldn't I have my real Daddy? I turned and faced my wall, trying to think about what was going on. I mean…he sounded really sad when he told me he was going downstairs. I pulled myself out of bed, and started to go downstairs.

"Hello little one," a voice appeared from behind me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around a let out a scream, "DADDY!"

**Victor's POV**

I paced around in the kitchen, trying to think of something else besides Paige's words flying over and over in my head. Just as I was about to sit down and try to calm down, when all the sudden I heard Paige's terrified scream, "DADDY!" and instantly I sprinted back up the stairs and all I saw was an energy ball heading towards Paige, and I threw myself in front of her, fronting all of the blow so Paige wouldn't get hurt. I crashed into the wall. "Aww…sweet of Daddy to defend the poor little half breed,"

"Stay away from my daughter," I growled at the demon, trying to get a good look at it, but my vision started to fade out. The demon headed for Paige again and instantly I shot out and grabbed a hold of him. "Paige orb out of here!" I shouted. Paige stayed where she was, scared, and shrinking towards the wall. The demon effortlessly threw me off of him, and I painfully thudded against the wall.

"Daddy!" she cried and tried to come after me, but squealed as the demon went towards her again. She let out a squeal, and orbs surrounded her. Hopefully she orbed to Patty, or Penny…or just anywhere far away from here. I was about to let out a sigh of relief, but when I saw a small set of orbs, and Paige reappeared next to me. "Daddy…come on…" she whispered, grabbing my arm trying to pull me up.

"Big mistake little girl," the demon said and instantly I grabbed a hold of Paige.

"Get out of here Paigey…" I whispered, cringing in pain where my back had hit the wall.

"Not without my Daddy," she whispered to me. I gave her a weak smile.

"Paige…you need to go," I told her weakly, as the world started to spin. Paige started to glow and suddenly orbs formed into a shield, and I felt Paige wrap her arms around me, as I entered into unconsciousness.


	8. unexpected visitor

Prue's POV 

I smiled as I walked out of the manor, managing to sneak away from Dad. Walking across the street towards Andy's place, my smile grew bigger. Just as I was about to knock on the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and instantly I latched onto it, launching whoever grabbed my shoulder over me. "Oh my god Andy," I said instantly helping him up. "I am so sorry," Andy just gave me a smile.

"Well if you wanted it that way…" he said snickering, and I smacked his arm.

"Andy you perv," I said laughing. We started to walk away from the houses and I sighed thinking about Paige and Dad.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked after a moment.

"Paige found out about Dad…not being her real Dad…" I sighed after a moment. "Paige was torn up about it…" Andy wrapped a hand around one of mine, and I smiled. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Andy said. "We can hang out later if you want…you know so you can go comfort Paige…that poor kid must be in shock,"

"Piper and Phoebe were keeping her company…" I started, but then I saw Mom with Piper and Phoebe. We headed over for them and I asked, "Mom…what's going on?"

"I am having Paige spend some alone time with Dad," Mom explained.

"Mom…do you think that is such a good idea? I mean…what if Paige decides to orb him into a volcano or something?" I asked her.

"I think that might have been something you would have done when you were little if you had Paige's powers…" Piper said snickering. I glared at Piper, but didn't say anything.

"What if a demon or warlock attacks?" I pointed out. Mom stayed silent and I knew she hadn't thought about it. "I'll stick around and keep an ear out…" Mom nodded and I waved goodbye to them. I walked back over to Andy and let out a sigh. "If you want to hang out, it is going to have to be over by the Manor…just in case a demon attacks or something.

"No problem," Andy said giving me a smile.

Paige's POV 

"Daddy…" I sobbed clutching onto Daddy as energy balls hit the shield I had created to protect daddy and me. I am so scared…why isn't Daddy moving? "Wake up," I cried shaking his arm, but he didn't say anything to me. I screamed as I saw the demon come close up to the shield smiling.

"Scream all you want little girl, no one will hear you," the demon said cackling. I whimpered in fear, still clutching on to Daddy's arms. He just continued to laugh at me as I held on to him. "I thought he wasn't your Daddy. I thought you didn't want Victor Bennett in your life anymore," The more he talked to me, the more scared I got, and out of no where he reached through the shield and grabbed me.

"DADDY!" I screamed kicking at the demon, tears streaming down my face and I whimpered as he shimmered us away. I fell to the ground and scraped my knees.

"Aw…poor baby, got scraped knees," he said in disgust. "And they call you one of the most powerful sources of good magic," he sneered. I whimpered and shrank into a corner, too scared to do anything.

Prue's POV 

My head snapped in the Manor's direction, and instantly I felt one of my sisters were in trouble. "Prue…what's wrong?"

"I don't know…but I need to get back to the Manor," Instantly I shot up and I knew Andy was following me. "Why did I forget my keys?" I muttered. Not even bothering looking for the spare key, I swished my arm at the door, and instantly it opened. "Dad!" I called out, looking for him or Paige. "Paige!" I called out. I ran through the house and astral projected myself upstairs as my body looked downstairs for Dad or Paige. Instantly I astraled back into my body, and sprinted upstairs, "Dad!" I called out, and Andy followed me upstairs. I was about to swish my arm on whoever was bent over my dad, but Andy grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I snapped at him.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Andy whispered to me. I took a better look at him, and instantly I knew it was Sam. Mom had pictures saved up for Paige for when she was old enough.

"Sam?" I asked, as Andy gently let go of my arm. He didn't specify if I was right or not he just continued to heal my Dad. "Samuel Wilder?" He just orbed away as soon as he was done healing Dad. "Dad…" I said, and I scrambled down to him.

"Where's Paige?" Dad asked in a frantic voice. "Prue where is she?" he asked me, tightly grabbing a hold of my arms.

"I'll check her room," Andy said, and headed off towards Paige's room.

"Where is she Prue?" Dad snapped at me. I winced at how hard he was gripping my arms and finally he noticed how hard he was holding onto my arms. He gently let go of my arms and I rubbed them. He opened his mouth to apologize, but I cut him off waving my hand.

"It's ok, you are worried about Paige," I waved his unsaid apology away. "What did the demon look like?" I asked Dad so I could look in the Book of Shadows to look for the demon. Dad closed his eyes and tried to remember, but I knew that he wasn't going to be able to remember.

Andy's POV 

As I walked out of Paige's room, I exhaled slowly through my nose. When it came to Mr. Bennett and his daughters in magic. Prue turned to me, and I shook my head. She let out a sigh, and turned to him. "She isn't in her room,"

"Damn it," I heard Mr. Bennett mutter under his breath. "I can't remember what the demon looked like," he sighed.

"Maybe we can have Phoebe try and get a premonition from one of Paige's things…" I said, trying to calm Mr. Bennett down.

"I am not letting Phoebe see something that dark at her age…" he said determined not to let Phoebe see anything that bad.

"What if I switched powers with Phoebe?" Prue asked him.

"Prue…" I put a hand on her shoulder as Mr. Bennett sighed. "I am not letting you witness it either,"

"Dad…I have been fighting demons ever since before you came back…" Prue sighed. "I can handle one lousy premonition," Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Prudence," Mr. Bennett said in a stern tone.

"Dad," she said mocking his voice.

"Ok…bickering isn't going to help find Paige," I said stepping in between them. From what Prue told me when they bickered, they wouldn't stop until someone stepped in.

"We should probably wait for your grams and mom to come back with Piper and Phoebe," I sighed.


	9. We're off to save Paige

Sam's POV 

I watched down below as I saw Patty and Victor re-connect, and I felt like a part of me had died inside. Though I should have seen it coming, Victor would have eventually returned because of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe…and Patty of course. As I watched my daughter grow up without me…and her thinking that Victor Bennett was her real father. This was the best the Elders would give me…I could never see my daughter, even once she got into her Whitelighter powers. I hate seeing daughter grow up, and I cannot even interact with her. The years passed by, and I saw little Paigey grow up into a cute five-year-old girl. Finally being told the truth, I was glad Paige wanted to see me…and not Victor. After a couple hours of watching, I saw Victor protecting Paige like one of his own…throwing himself in front of Paige…he loved her like a daughter, and I know that Paige loves him like he is her real father. Thanks for breaking your promise Patty, Paige sure knows about me.

"Samuel…we need you to orb down there and heal Victor…" they want me to orb down and heal Victor?! "But as soon as he is healed, you are to orb back up here immediately," Zola said in a tight voice. Fine, if it will get them off of my back, I will go and heal him. I orbed down, and saw that my little girl got kidnapped. They had better get her back, or I am going to get her back myself.

"Prue…don't you recognize him?" Young Andrew Trudeau asked.

"S-Sam?" Prue asked me, putting her hand down. Without saying anything, I orbed away before Victor could recognize me. Life sucks. Never mind that, why did they send me down, just as Paige just got kidnapped.

"Zola…why did my daughter have to get kidnapped?" I asked him angrily. "She is only five years old for Christ's sake! If you people would have let me orb down sooner, she would be safe at home!" I roared not hitting this stupid asshole like I should be.

"You will see when the time comes," Zola said in that creepy Whitelighter foreshadowing talk. God that always pissed me off.

"No I will not take that wait and find out crap from you Elders! You had better hope she makes it out ok…" And with that I stormed out of the room.

Patty's POV 

As I continued to drive I had a feeling that Paige and Victor were in danger… "Girls…lets go back into the manor…I think something is wrong," I murmured, and I made a U-turn and headed towards the manor. As I drove back I saw Mom's car also heading in back to the manor. She must have gotten herbs from where we normally get ingredients for potions and the sort. After unbuckling Phoebe and Piper, I jogged into the manor. "Victor!" I called out, and I saw Prue sprinting down the stairs.

"Thank god you are home…Paige has been kidnapped…" Prue told me.

"What? By who? Whoever took my baby girl is going to get their sorry ass vanquished," I said.

"Ok…that's not the only thing…Dad got hurt really bad, and Sam orbed down and healed Dad…" Prue whispered. Sam healed Victor? I thought he couldn't orb anywhere near Paige or us.

"Well…" I stammered thinking about Sam, "We cannot worry about that right now. We need to worry about Paige,"

"What's wrong with Paige mommy?" Phoebe asked as she, Piper, and Mom walked in.

"Sweetie…" I said bending down to her level, and grabbing her hands. How can I tell her that her younger sister had been taken away by demons? Phoebe is only six years old, how can she comprehend that?

"Um…I'll tell her Mom…you tell Grams what happened. Come on Piper, Phoebe," Prue said taking both of their hands, and leading them into another room.

"Patty what is going on?" Mom asked me, putting her bags on the floor.

"A demon took Paige…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair expecting a long detailed monologue coming from Mom.

"Well what are we doing waiting here? Who's the demon that took her?" Mom asked, dragging me towards the attic. Before we reached the attic, I saw Victor pacing around the room.

"Victor…" I said, and instantly he turned to me, a sad look on his face.

"Patty…"

"I know Victor, and it's not your fault. Do you remember what the demon looked like?" I pressed.

"I can't remember…" Victor said clearly distressed. There is only one thing to do then…only Phoebe is the one that is clairvoyant. I turned to Mom…and she had the same look in her eyes that I know that mirrored mine.

Victor's POV 

"Victor…Phoebe is the only one that can see into the past…." Patty said taking my hand.

"You want our daughter to see what happened to me? To see a demon attacking her father and her youngest sister? Patty we cannot let Phoebe witness that," I said firmly.

"You think I want Phoebe to witness that? Victor…she is the only one that can see this…" Patty tried again to convince me to let our youngest daughter to see that.

"No…Patty absolutely not," I shook my head no.

"Victor, the time for bickering is ending. We need to save my granddaughter," Penny said stepping in between us an angry glare set in.

"Phoebe shouldn't have to see that…." I tried once again, but I could never make Penny back down.

"Daddy…if I can help…I want to," Phoebe's voice appeared behind us and I turned around. I let go of Patty's hand and walked over to Phoebe, but not touching her so I don't accidentally trigger a premonition.

"Phoebe…are you sure you want to do this?" I asked my youngest daughter.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Yes Daddy…I'm sure," I told him, and gently took his hand, and closed my eyes, trying to call for a vision, and gasped when a vision suddenly hit me. _I saw Daddy diving in front of an energy ball, and trying to convince Paige to orb away. I saw her scream, "Daddy!" and saw her bending over Daddy, and a shield formed around them. Finally getting a close up of the demon's face, blue-skinned demon, red fiery eyes…bald… _I let out a gasp, as tears rolled down my cheeks, and I felt Daddy holding onto me.

"Sh…Daddy's here Ladybug," he said, using my nickname, as he tightened his hold on me. Was I screaming during the premonition? Oh well, I just buried my head into his chest and he kissed my cheek.

Victor's POV 

I knew I shouldn't have allowed Phoebe to do this. My poor baby started to scream, and I pulled her to me, and held onto her tightly. I heard her gasp out, and tears were flowing down her face. "Sh…Daddy's here Ladybug," I said using her nickname, and she squeezed onto me. "I got you baby," I whispered. I shouldn't have allowed Phoebe to see that. Phoebe pulled away, and I wiped her tears away.

"I saw the demon…" Phoebe whispered.

"Ok…" I whispered back. Still holding her, I stood up and we walked towards the attic. Patty tried to grab Phoebe, but she just pushed further into me. "How about you show us which demon took Paige?" I asked lightly, still wishing there was some other way to see what demon took Paige. Phoebe nodded, and we walked into the attic. She kept squeezing onto me, and I continued to hold her.

"Victor, sit down with Phoebe over here and I'll bring the book over ok?" Patty told me, and I complied, sitting down on the couch. As I continued to hold my little girl, I kept feeling guilty that I let Phoebe have the premonition.

"I am so sorry Phoebe," I whispered to her, kissing her head. Phoebe looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Its ok Daddy," she whispered shakily. Patty walked over to us, and sat down next to me. Phoebe turned to Patty and sat down in both of our laps. Patty wrapped a arm around me and Phoebe as she opened up the Book of Shadows, and started to flip through the pages.

Andy's POV 

As I watched Prue pace around the room, I walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Prue…it will be ok," I assured her. Prue I like you so much.

"I know…" Prue sighed. "Andy you'd better head back to your house…I don't want you to get hurt when we go after the demon," Prue said reluctantly. My face fell. I didn't want to go home…I wanted to be there for Prue.

"Prue…I really don't want to go…" you need me don't you? Prue looked at me, a pleading look. "Prue please…"

"I am not going to be alone Andy…Grams and Mom are going to be there," Prue assured me.

"I just get really worried, you know?" I said to her, staring into her eyes.

"I know you do," Prue said to me. "But still….we might go down to the Underworld, and I think you should go home," she said to me.

"Prue…" I started.

"Yes you need to go," Prue said firmly to me.

"Prue, I am going with you," I told her softly. "I know that you are worried about me…but I want to be there with you,"

Prue's POV 

As Andy looked at me, I know he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine…but if anything goes down, we are immediately sending you back," I don't want Andy to get hurt. Andy gave me a smile.

"Don't worry so much Prue," Andy told me. I still had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. "It will be fine," he assured me. I pulled him into a hug, and he seemed surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around me.

"Prue…I think Phoebe found out who the demon was…" Piper started coming down the stairs, and saw us hugging. I pulled away from Andy, and turned to Piper.

"Awesome," I said.

"Are you sure Andy should come with us?" Piper asked as we headed upstairs, "No offense Andy, but…"

"He is good Piper…lets just go see who this demon is. We," I said implying me and Andy, "need to study for a math test tomorrow," and god I hate math. As we headed upstairs, Andy stopped me.

"Thanks," he said, and I knew what he meant. I gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. We headed into the attic, and saw Dad and Mom holding Phoebe with the Book. When Mom and Dad saw me, they put Phoebe on the couch and walked me over towards the pedestal where we normally keep the book.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing as they probably didn't want Andy to hear.

"Andy should probably go home," Mom advised me.

"I told him that Mom, but he really wants to go," I said. "And I am kind of wanting him to go as well,"

"Prue…" Dad started.

"Aren't you going?" I asked Dad. "He is mortal too Dad, and he has known since I was eight years old," Dad went silent, and they couldn't think of anything else to say.

Andy's POV 

As I saw Prue talk with her parents, I walked over towards Phoebe. "Hey Phoebs," I said to her sitting down next to her. She stayed silent, and I felt bad for her, but at the same time was in shock on how quickly she recovered from having a premonition. Poor kid, has to see those horrific visions. "You know…you are a very brave girl," I told her. She turned and looked at me.

"You think so?" she said with a smile.

"Yes I do," I told her. "To be able to see what you see, that takes a lot of courage," I told her, "and you missy have a lot of it," I said tickling her stomach. She giggled and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Andy," she said.

"Your welcome kid," I said ruffling her hair. She is such a good kid. I looked towards Prue and her parents, and heard what they were saying, and smiled that Prue does want me to come along. I turned to look at the page that was left open and took a look at the demon that they were going to vanquish. Xander? What kind of demon calls himself Xander?

Penny's POV 

"Ok…what I don't understand is why you three are just bickering instead of focusing on writing a spell to teleport us to Paige, and a spell to vanquish the demon's sorry ass," I sighed. "Patty…you work on the spell to get us to Paige, Prue you and me are going to work on the vanquishing spell," And with that we rushed into doing spells….


	10. Home at last

Wow…sorry that it is taking me so long to update this, please don't hate me. Goes into a corner and hide

Prue's POV 

Grams had prepared the spells, and we got ready to go. Dad looked guilty, and I looked at him. "Dad…it's not your fault," I told him. He gave me a weak smile, and I returned it.

"Thanks sweet pea," he said using my old nickname. I blushed, seeing as Andy had heard it, but I didn't mind. I turned to Grams, and she held two spells in her hands. I went over to Andy, who was still sitting on the couch with Phoebe, and gave him a smile, before grabbing Phoebe's hand and lead her over towards the rest of us. "You doing ok Phoebe?" I asked, worried about my little sister.

"Yeah I'm ok," Phoebe said.

Victor's POV 

I picked up Phoebe, and kissed her forehead. "I want to stay with you Daddy," Phoebe murmured.

"Ok Ladybug," I said, bringing my daughter close. "You can stay with me," I said. "Ok…lets go find Paige," I said to Patty and Penny.

"We are just about ready," Penny said, and I looked at the spell, and saw a painful vanquishing spell.

"Wow…that's a really nasty vanquish spell," I commented.

"It's supposed to be," Penny said matter-of-factly. I snickered, and she went back to writing. "Ok, spell is ready," she said, grabbing onto Patty. Prue, Piper, Patty, and Andy got over to us, and Patty and Penny started to chant the teleportation spell. White lights surrounded us, and we appeared into a dark looking cave. What is it with demons and dark caves? I was about to call out for Paige, but Patty cut me off, by putting a finger on my lips.

"We don't want to give away where we are," she explained in a hushed whisper. I nodded my head, and held Phoebe closer to me as we explored the cave.

"This was supposed to lead us right to Paige," Penny muttered angrily.

Penny's POV 

I know I worded that spell right…so where is Paige? "Mom…maybe we should split up and look for Paige?" Patty suggested, and saw the tears glazing in her eyes. I sighed, not sure if it was such a good idea. We have two mortals following us around, and one short of the Power of Four.

"No…it would probably be better if we stayed together," I said with a nod of my head. Sighing Patty looked around for any signs of demons or warlocks.

Patty's POV 

Well…I guess it is better if we just stick together. Whoever took my baby is going to pay. As I continued to look around, I thought I heard a sniffle. It sounded so much like Paige; I thought we had passed her. Tears falling down my face, Victor wrapped one arm around me while still holding Phoebe.

"We'll find her soon," he whispered.

"I know," I choked out, wiping my eyes, and hurrying to catch up with mom.

Paige's POV 

I sniffled, trying to be a big girl like one of my older sisters. I need to be brave. I hope Daddy's ok. I am so scared…I once again tried to orb out of the cave, but it felt like I was hitting a wall every time I did. I want to go home.

The demon appeared out of nowhere, and I let out a scream, and I crawled away from it. I let out a cry, and felt another one hit my arm. "Oh…is this little Charmed One scared?" he growled. He made an energy ball appear and tossed it at me, but out of nowhere, Prue was suddenly there, grabbing me and pulling me out of the way from it. "Sh…Prue's here. Guys!!!" she called. The demon roared, and came flying towards her, and she smirked, and disappeared in a red glow.

Daddy, Mommy, Grams, and my sisters came running towards me. Daddy ran over to me, and picked me up. "Daddy, I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry," I cried into his chest.

Prue's POV 

I glared at the demon, Xander. I gripped onto Piper and Phoebe's hands, adding their powers into my telekinesis, and I squinted my eyes, and sent him flying. "You stay away from my sister," I growled. I looked towards Paige, and found her sobbing into Dad's chest. I really hope this demon doesn't need the Power of Four, because Paige is really scared.

"Look at big sister, cheeks flushed, eyes full of anger-," I cut him off, sending another telekinetic burst at him, the cave wall shaking a little bit. Piper flicked her wrists at him, and instead of freezing him like I thought it would, but instead, he was sent back, an explosion hitting him full on in the chest.

"Piper…do it again," I commanded, as Mom, Dad, and Grams tended to Paige. Piper grimaced, flicking her wrists at him again, once again causing an explosion to hit his chest. Me and Phoebe put our hands on Piper's shoulder, combining our powers. Dad looked up and saw us he brought Paige within arm's length, and I gently took Paige's hand, and Piper flicked her wrists at him and he let out a scream, and was vanquished. "Nice…" I said, and turned to Andy who was being blocked by Grams, from getting close to us. Finally seeing the demon vanquished, Grams let up and Andy came over to us.

Andy's POV 

I guess I should have known that Grams would have pushed me away from the battle. I walked over to Prue, and she had a triumphant grin on her face. "Hey," she said, and then took a look at Paige, and saw all the cuts and bruises on her.

"Oh…Paigey," Mrs. Bennett said, and I turned to look at her, and saw a lot of cuts and bruises covering her body. That poor little girl…no one should have to be put through that…I can see why Dad chose to become a cop. I really wish there was someway to help Prue, and her sisters.

"Andy…Prue," Mrs. Halliwell called out, and we walked over towards them. I heard her murmur a spell, and we were instantly teleported back home.

Walking over to Mrs. Bennett, "Can I do anything to help her?" blinking through the tears, she just shook her head.

"We got her…thanks Andy," she whispered. I nodded and went back over to Prue.

"You'd better go home Andy…" she whispered. "I'll call you later…" Prue said with such finality in her voice…I couldn't really fight her on it.

Patty's POV 

"Patty," Mom said to me as I cradled Paige in my arms. "We need to clean Paige up…" Mom said, and I numbly nodded. Paige was unconscious, and I slowly laid her down on the couch.

"Can't we just call for Natalie?" Victor asked, wrapping one arm around me. Mom bit her lip, and I knew she was trying to bite back her pride. None of us were fond of the Elders, but if it would help my baby girl get healed faster…

"Natalie…" I called out softly and she appeared in a flash of orbs. "Paige needs to be healed," I said, gesturing towards my poor baby girl.

Victor's POV 

Natalie nodded, and walked over to Paige. She put her hands over Paige's wounds, and instantly they started to heal. Paige's eyes popped open, and I walked over to Paige, and pulled her into a hug. "Daddy," she whimpered, and I kissed her forehead before pulling her to me once again.

"I got you Paigey," I whispered, and she calmed down. "You're home now,"


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok people...I know it is has been foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever since I updated. Hopefully that will change :D_

_Anyways I hope you enjoy it! _

Since it is getting harder for me to write when the Charmed Ones are still this young. So I am going to have Prue be 19 years old, Piper will be 16, Phoebe 14, and Paige 12.

**Prue's POV**

Things have been getting better over the years...well maybe not so much. I have been wanting to so badly to go into photography...but neither Grams nor Mom are being very supportive. It seems like Dad is the only one being supportive of me going into photography. "Prue..." I put my head up from the colleges in the San Francisco area, and saw Piper walking in.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" I questioned, looking at her face.

"I don't know..." Piper said, with a heaved sigh. "Just high school crap," Piper murmured.

"Oh...are people bothering you at school Piper?" I asked her in a soft voice, putting the brochure

"No...prom is coming up and no one has asked me yet..." Piper sighed. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Piper squeezed back tightly, and I rubbed her back lightly.

"Someone will ask you out Piper," I said supportively.

"No...no one likes me," Piper sighed, pulling away.

"Piper don't think like that," I said. "You are a beautiful girl," I assured her, and she nodded her head. "Piper you are..."

"Prue...you, Phoebe, and Paige are the beautiful ones...you can easily get dates," Speaking of Phoebe, she came down the stairs.

"Prue..." Phoebe called out.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back. "Piper...once you love yourself, others will love you too," I advised to Piper.

"Thats easy for you to say...you were a cheerleader who was dating the freaking quarterback..." Piper whispered.

"Piper," I snapped.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, and saw Piper looking sad. "Piper...sweetie...what's wrong?" she asked her.

"Nothing Phoebs," Piper whispered.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Really?" I asked, folding my arms in front of my chest.

"You want some advice?" I asked her.

"Not really," Piper muttered.

"Well you are going to get some anyways," I said, going into the refrigerator to grab an apple. "You need to stop being so shy," I told her. "Get your face out of the books...actually smile at guys that talk to you...flirt a little," I said.

"Phoebe..." Piper snapped at me.

"What?" I asked with an eye-roll. I turned around and saw Daddy behind me. "Hi Daddy," I said to him in a bright voice. Uh oh, he does not look too happy. Oh, did I forget to toss out my progress report? Trying to seem like I knew nothing was wrong, I questioned, "Something wrong Daddy?"

**Victor's POV**

I sighed as I got off the phone with Phoebe's math teacher. She has been ditching class again? Time to find out what is so wrong with Phoebe going to class. I walked into the kitchen, and overheard Phoebe giving Piper...my sixteen year old daughter, getting advice from a fourteen year old. I honestly need to stop thinking of my daughters as my little girls. They are growing up way too fast for me. "Something wrong Daddy?"

"Yes Phoebe," I told her.

"What's up?" she asked me taking a bite out of her apple.

"Your math teacher just called me..." Phoebe didn't look surprised, or even scared. "Apparently you walked out of her class a week ago.

"Dad...don't you remember?" I was a little confused now. "Apparently you don't. I had a premonition, and had to go save an innocent. I told Mom and Grams afterwards, and one of them was supposed to tell you..." and no one did.

"Oh.." here I was thinking that Phoebe was just ditching again. "I'm sorry sweetie.." I said pulling her into a hug.

"About what? You didn't know," she said to me.

"I know...but I could have just went off at you," I sighed. "Well now that is out of the way...is something bothering you Piper?" I asked.

**Piper's POV**

"Its nothing Daddy," I assured him; a smile on my face. Prue looked at me, and I knew she was going to try and tell Dad what was wrong. "Well...I am going to go study for a test I have tomorrow," I said, brushing my hair off of my shoulders.

"I was thinking as soon as Paige and your mom and Grams get home, we could go out for a movie or something..." Daddy said.

"Maybe..." I said, pushing my glasses up.

"How about it girls?" Dad asked. It looked like he just wanted to reconnect with us.

"I'm sorry Dad," Prue said to him, "I already got plans with Andy. We are going out soon anyways," she said. "I am looking at colleges in the same area that he is going to be going to..." Prue said, and I sighed. Prue is just waiting for someone to snap. She cannot move that far away...Seattle. As much as I would love for her to follow her dreams, and become a photographer, does she really have to split the Power of Four that far away from each other?

"And I was going to go hang with my friends," Phoebe murmured. I smiled at Daddy. I have done enough studying for a couple of lifetimes anyways.

"I'll go Daddy," I said.

"Thanks pumpkin," he said to me, a smile on his face. "Maybe you will meet a nice boy there..." I rolled my eyes at him, and he smirked. "Only kidding..." I could tell that he wasn't and that bothered me a little bit. I resisted the urge to freeze Daddy, and grabbed my trigonometry textbook. "Piper...sweetie," Daddy said to me, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked, shrugging his hand off. I just need to be alone, and I froze him.

"Piper!" Prue snapped, but I just ignored her going towards the stairs.

**Prue's POV**

I waved my hand in front of Dad's face, and he unfroze. "Where did Piper go?" he questioned.

"In her room..." I sighed. "I would just leave her alone Dad..." I advised. The door opened up and I smiled when I saw my youngest sister walk into the kitchen, a broad smile on her face. "Oh Paigey...you look great. Your teeth look amazing," I said to her.

"Thank you Prue!" she said to me. She turned to Dad, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks Daddy," she said to Dad and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad..wasn't those braces worth it?" he asked with a smile on his face. She nodded her head, and I gave her a grin. She frowned at me, when she saw the Seattle brochures. They orbed out of my hand and into hers.

"Prue...I thought you weren't going to go to an out of state college," she said.

"Paige..." I started, and she shook her head. I sighed, and moved my hand making the brochures fly back into my hands.

"Girls...what have I said about-,"

"What is going on?" Grams walked into the room, and leveled me with a glare. "Is this about colleges again? When are you going to stop fighting this? Prue you need to stay in this area," I rolled my eyes. "Prudence don't you roll your eyes at me. You need to think about your destiny,"

"Destiny.." I said, heaving a sigh. "I am sick of hearing that..Grams, I need to have a life besides just being one fourth of the Charmed Ones,"

"Penny," Dad said, "we should be encouraging Prue, not backing her down from her dreams," I smiled, glad that he was on my side about this. "Where's Patty, she'll agree with me on this..."

"Patty is off on a vanquish," Grams said to me.

"Why is she alone?!" Victor growled. Focusing on Mom, I astral projected to her.

"Mom!" I shouted as I saw her freeze a couple of demons. I pulled her down as I saw an energy ball flying at her. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I shot at her. Orbs swirled around and formed into my body, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Grams, and Victor. I astral projected into my body, and swished my arm out at the demons and sent them tumbling away from Mom. "You do not go into the Underworld into by yourself!" I snapped. I sent an energy ball crashing into a demon, and continued to glare accusingly at her.

"Never mind that!" Grams shouted. "Lets just vanquish the demons!"


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this fic. I am still planning on writing this, and hopefully now that my home situation is better, I will be able to update sooner!_

**Prue's POV**

I pulled Piper and Phoebe down with me as several energy balls came toward us. What the hell possessed Mom to go to the Underworld by herself? Swishing my arms at the oncoming demons, I sent them tumbling back. "Paige…" I called out, and she squinted much like used to and orbed a demon into an oncoming fireball. "Orb Mom, Dad, and Grams outta here!" I yelled at them. They glared at me; I know what I was doing. They can't be here, and we can't split our focus on protecting them and vanquishing all of the demons.

"But Prue!" Paige started to protest.

"Paige just do it!" Phoebe called out, shooting up in the air holding Mom in her arms, and levitating her over towards Grams.

Paige frowned lightly, and waved her hand at the set of parental units, "Home!" she called out, and in a wave of orbs they were out of the Underworld. Alright, it is time vanquish these demons, and get the hell out of here. Piper waved her hands at one of the slowly growing group, and he exploded.

"I don't think we can hold off this many demons for much longer," Piper said, throwing a freeze whammy on the demons.

I bit my lip seeing even though as Piper froze them, more seemed to shimmer in. "Alright," I muttered. "Any mass vanquishing spells?" I asked looking towards Phoebe.

"Hey, that is supposed to be your department super witch, looking at the Book of Shadows all the time," Phoebe snapped at me. Ok I guess I deserved that one, I have been studying the book and looking into colleges out of state. I just don't want the only human connection I have to leave without me.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here," I said sending a fireball back at a demon. Paige grabbed us, and felt the odd sensation sweep over us as Paige orbed us back home. I shook my head, checked over at my sisters. "You guys ok?" I questioned. I got an affirmative nod from each sister, and saw Grams, Mom, and Dad glowering at me. Great…here comes the ranting.

"What is wrong with you Prue!?" Grams started, "You could have gotten you and your sisters killed!" she started.

"Mom…" Mom started, trying to calm down Grams.

"Look, Grams…you can't just go vanquishing demons like you used to!" I snapped at her. "Your heart might not be able to handle it," I sighed, rubbing my hand against my eyes.

"Now young lady," Grams started.

"Penny…I think Prue might be right," Dad stepped in. I smiled, glad that Dad was on my side about this.



Grams took in a heaving breath; "Grams…" pretty much all of us approached her.

"I'm fine," she said, swatting us all away.

"Mom…why don't we go and get you to relax," Mom said, pulling her away from the rest of us. As they walked away, Dad looked at my arm.

"What?" I asked, looking at my arm.

"Prue…you got hit with a fireball," Dad said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Prue…you aren't fine," he murmured, taking me by my un-injured arm. I gave Piper the look to freeze him, but she shook her head. "C'mon kiddo," he said, and I rolled my eyes. Dad led me over to the kitchen, and pulled out the first Aid Kit that had been there ever since Dad moved back in. I don't like being babied. "Stand still Prue," Dad whispered lightly. The door bell rang, and I jumped to go answer it. "Prue…someone else is going to answer it," I rolled my eyes, and set myself against the counter.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I got it!" I yelled as I heard the doorbell ring. I sprinted past Piper, and looked through the peep hole. I saw it was Andy, and smiled lightly. "Hey," Phoebe said with a smile, letting Andy in. He wrapped me in a brotherly hug, and I eagerly returned it. It had seemed like forever since he had last been over, him training to be a police officer and all.

"How are you doing Phoebs?" he asked me, as I closed the door behind him. I let out a sigh, and shook my head.

"Ok I guess," I murmured back. "How goes the Police Academy stuff?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It is going really well," Andy said with a smile. I frowned lightly, realizing he might transfer to Seattle soon. "Hey…what's wrong?" he questioned. Suddenly I felt concern wash over me. Here I was feeling sad…well I still feel my sadness about Andy and possibly Prue leaving, but…

"Ow!" I said, suddenly my hand jumping to my upper arm.

"What's wrong?" Andy questioned, taking a look at my arm.

"Nothing," I said turning around, heading towards the kitchen. I hear d Andy following me into the kitchen, and suddenly felt a burst of worry for Prue. It wasn't my worry…what the hell is going on?

"Prue are you ok?" Andy asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm-," Dad dabbed Prue's wound with some rubbing alcohol and she and I both yelped, "OW!" Did…did I just develop a power? Prue, Andy, and Daddy looked at me strangely.

"Yeah…I'm just going to go now," I said, clearly feeling their accusatory thoughts.



"Where do you think you are going missy?" Dad asked me, walking away from Prue.

**Victor's POV**

"Upstairs…gotta study for a test," Phoebe said, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. She turned around, and I shook my head. There is no way Phoebe would willingly study for a test. Something was up with my little girl.

I walked over to her, and turned her around. "Phoebe…"

"I'm fine Dad, stop worrying so much," she sighed. She let out a gasp, and instantly I thought she was having a premonition. She let out a strangled sigh, and turned to let out an accusatory glare at Andy. "Geez, can't you keep your hands off her for like two seconds Andy?" she snapped at him.

I looked at him, a blush slightly coming onto his features. Prue glared at her younger sister, and I shook my head at them. They are teenagers, she is nineteen I am not going to say anything. I turned back to my youngest biological daughter, and grabbed her arm. "Alright, let's go somewhere else," I murmured, dragging her away from her sister. "Now what's going on?" I asked in a concerned voice.

She rubbed her temples tiredly. "I think I got a new power," She murmured. I am not sure how I should feel about this…her gaining another power. I mean, she already was almost a black belt in martial arts, she could practically fly, and she had premonitions..."God will you please stop being such a downer?" she snapped irritably at me.

"Sorry," I said.

"I am like tuning in on everyone's emotions…it is bad," she murmured. "I don't know…how they hell did I go from premonitions, to levitation, to this?" she questioned.

"I dunno Ladybug," I murmured. "Maybe we can talk to your Grams, or Mom," he suggested.

"Why don't we have a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked him.

"I don't know about that either…all I know is that the Elders have been nothing but trouble," I assured her.

"I guess so," Phoebe said. "Look, I am going to go rest my head,"

"Ok, you feel better ok?" I murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead. She went upstairs, and I let out a sigh. Suddenly orbs jumped in next to me, and I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry Dad," Paige said, with a sheepish look.

"Its ok…" I said, shaking my head. "So whatcha need?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask if it was ok for me to go hang out with Glen and Henry," she questioned.

"I am not sure there Paigey," he murmured.



"We aren't going to do anything bad," Paige said with an eye-roll. "Plus I will be an orb away,"

"Alright," I said with a sigh. "Have fun,"

"Thanks Dad," Paige said with a bounce in her step. I shook my head as she ran towards the front of the manor. Prue walked into the room, with an annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her, she shook her head. "I wouldn't go up there…Phoebe apparently has a new power, and she doesn't like it very much,"

"It kind of reminded me of that Empath we saved a couple years ago…" Prue mused. "Look, I am going out for a bit…don't tell Andy," she demanded softly. Before I could say anything, she had the car keys in her hands, and left in a hurry.

**Piper's POV**

"Andy honestly," Prue said with an agitated sigh. "I'm fine…just a normal battle mark from fighting demons,"

"Prue, you need to stop being so reckless-," Andy started, and Prue got up from the table.

"I don't really need a lecture right now," Prue said. I sighed and shook my head lightly at Prue. I don't know what is going on with her. Andy gently grabbed her arm, and just as I was about to give them some privacy, something fell and I turned around automatically freezing whatever was behind me," All I saw was Andy frozen in place, and Prue walking out the door. I sighed, and waved my hand at Andy, unfreezing him.

"What happened?" he questioned, looking around. "Was there a demon?" he questioned.

"No, Prue tricked me into freezing you," I said to him in a guilty voice. "Lucky for you, you didn't blow up," I said with a light smirk. "I wouldn't go after her right now Andy. She seemed a little annoyed. She tends to think she is invincible…and since we don't really have a whitelighter…she is probably beating herself up about it," Andy frowned lightly, realizing his mistake.

"Why did I forget that?" he questioned lightly.

"It's ok Andy…" I assured him, "you haven't lived with her," I said. "Anyways, she will just need to vent for a little bit,"

"Yeah…" Andy said crossing his arms.

I turned around and headed towards where the pots and pans were kept. Cooking always calmed my nerves after a demon battle. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked. I'll cook Grams' favorite meal; that might cool her nerves about being forcibly orbed from battle.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience…" Andy murmured.



"Andy, you practically live here, I don't mind," I said with a shake of my head.

**Paige's POV**

As soon as Dad gave me to ok to leave, I went towards the front of the manor where I know where Glenn and Henry were. A part of me wished that I could tell them our secret, but with Dad and Andy already knowing…Oh well.

"Hey guys…" I said walking down the stairs, meeting my friends on the low porch.

"So you ok to come hang out?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah…" I said with a smile. "So what are we doing?" If they knew I was a witch, I could just orb wherever we wanted to go…"

"Dunno," Glenn said. "Hope you don't mind…" he said, "I am bringing another friend along as well," I shrugged my shoulders. I'm sure I will like whomever he said was going to come hang out with us…

_I know this is open ended, but I ran outta ideas! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update…_


End file.
